


broken hands, (hopefully not) broken hearts

by elliott (amywaited)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I hope, M/M, Movie Theatre, broken hand, hand holding, horror film, idk?, ig, john breaks sherlocks hand, just a bit of bullshit, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/elliott
Summary: john decides right there and then that thats the last time he goes to see a horror film at the cinema, because now he's sitting in the emergency room with some stranger because he broke the mans hand.





	broken hands, (hopefully not) broken hearts

**Author's Note:**

> idk. this sucks. pls read anyway?

That was the last time John went to a movie theatre solo. 

It wasn’t even a sad movie. It wasn’t moving, or emotional. It was just a movie. Boring. Plain, run of the mill horror. Maybe he should stop watching horrors. He couldn’t even remember what it had been about. 

But there had been that guy next to him, the one who looked completely and utterly out of place. The one who drank a slushy in about five seconds and didn’t even get brain freeze. The one who didn’t take his black trench coat with the tall collar off for the entire film, the one who didn’t jump during the jumpscares. The one who looked like he was running calculations that John couldn’t even comprehend in the back of his head.

The one who John had to rush to hospital because he broke his hand. 

God, that had been embarrassing. John didn’t even know how he had started to hold the man’s hand, but the man hadn’t protested. Probably far too shocked, John thought. He didn’t even know the man’s name.

* * *

  
  
  


The two of them were sat in the hospital room.

“Um, I’m John, by the way. Did I say how sorry I was for this?”

“Yes. Multiple times. Your body language is obviously guilt ridden too. I told you, it’s not an issue.”

“Yeah, but still. I’m sorry. What’s your name?”

“Sherlock.”

“Sherlock..?”

“Holmes.”

Blimey, it was hard to get anything out of him. 

“Oh. Well, did you enjoy the film?” John asked. 

“It was alright. Adequate. Acting was terrible, really.”

“Well, everyone’s a critic these days, eh?” John wasn’t really made for comic relief. 

Sherlock didn’t answer, he only picked up his phone and started typing with his right hand. His left had a splint on.

“So, what do you do? What’s your job?”

“I’m a consulting detective.”

“A what detective?”

“Consulting. My clients consult me, I detect for them.”

John nodded. “I’ll just pretend I’ll understand.”

“You know Mike, don’t you?”

“Mike? How do you know Mike?”

“We spoke earlier. I’m looking for a flatmate. He might have mentioned you, actually.”

God, just his luck. Break the hand of someone who might want to be his fucking flatmate. Yeah, good going John. 

“Huh. Did he?”

Sherlock nodded. A doctor came up to them, effectively cutting off the conversation. 

“Alright, Mr Holmes. Its a nondisplaced fracture, which means the bone is still in the right place. We’ve put a splint on it, obviously,” the doctor chuckled, “which you’ll have to wear for three weeks. Thankfully, you won’t need any surgery. You must remove the splint to bathe or shower, and after a few weeks, start moving your hand around a bit, or taking the splint off and stretching your fingers out,” the doctor explained, flicking through sheets on his clipboard. “It’ll probably hurt for about a week, so take some ibuprofen if you need to, but make sure not to take above the recommended amount. If it swells, apply ice or raise the hand above your heart. We’ll arrange a follow up exam in one to three weeks, just to make sure everything is in working order. How physically exerting is your day job, Mr Holmes?”

“Does a police chase count as exertion?” Sherlock deadpanned.

The doctor frowned. “Yes, I think it does. In that case, maybe stick to the paperwork until the splint is off, and then try to avoid all police chases for another three weeks after that. Will you two be going home together?”

John started, and then blushed. “Well, it’s the least I can do, really. Anything else, doctor?”

“If you experience tingly or numb sensations, it becomes tight and painful, red and swollen and an open sore develops, or your hand is hard to open or close after the splint is removed, give us a call and pop back in for a check up, okay? Other wise we should be all good,” the doctor said.

“Okay,” Sherlock nodded. “Can we go now?”

The doctor smiled, “Yep. Here, take this,” he hands a pamphlet with the hospital phone number, and address on, and a title declaring ‘What To Do If You Fracture Your Hand’ in garish font. “And no police chases, alright?”

“Got it,” John said for Sherlock, who was rechecking his phone. “We’ll be on our way then.”   
  


  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> just a lil splash of bullshit to tide you over until i can get live like kings out. not that any of you sherlock fans know what that is, unless you are a loyal follower of my page. 
> 
> ive been working on this for fucks knows how long, and its taken me four months to finish. its just inspired by a shitty little prompt off tumblr (MOVIE THEATRE) and it was originally for promptmas, but i never finished it in time.
> 
> i spent a lot of time looking up what to do if you fracture your hand (which was genuinely interesting. i love the human body) so i think most of what the unnamed doctor in this said is true! or at least, as true as something i got from the internet can be, right? im not a doctor. or a nurse. so.
> 
> anyway, comment if you liked it and who knows, maybe ill write more sherlock one day. its one of my favourite fandoms to be honest (i love ben so much holy shit). who knows, ill turn this into a little series of shitty ficlets. 
> 
> take care, you guys.


End file.
